


Three's a Crowd

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christianity, F/M, Foul Language, Referenced Witchcraft, Sex Demon, Violence, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another stupid decision Lucy has made comes back to bite Hitomi.... A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I should tell you this doesn't have sex in it.  
> Sorry to disappoint.

As Hannah packs up her stuff to leave, I fantasize about a long shower. It's a good place to cry and I'll be clean when Hitomi gets home.  
As I shut the door and turn to go back down the hall, I realize Klove is sitting on the couch, legs over the back, head hanging near the floor, lazily flipping through the channels on the television with the remote.  
He's shirtless, a perfect male specimen, pants unfastened to reveal a purposeful lack of underwear.  
Colorwise, he's got pretty, light eyes, blond hair, and caramel colored skin. "I've still got a Prince Albert," He says. He doesn't look up from the telly.  
I can feel a migraine coming on. "You can't be here."  
"You're depressed. Let me make you feel better."  
"Then I'll be exhausted _and_ depressed."  
Klove sits up, expression bored. "I haven't known you to be this shrewd."  
"You haven't known me two years."  
"In another month I can throw you a party for our one year anniversary."  
"You know I hate group sex."  
"Fine," Says Klove. "Convince your precious Saviour and we can party just us three."  
I scoff and begin back to my room. "He'll only party with you if there's salt and holy water."  
I hear him snort. "Catholics don't know shit about us."

 

I'm plucking my eyebrows when Hitomi comes into the bathroom with me. He looks angry. But what else is new? I'm always making him furious these days. Not because he has a tendency towards anger, Hitomi has been obnoxiously laid back these last few years, but because I haven't really been me.  
Not since Guinness.  
"Klove is here," He says.  
My eyebrows shoot up. "You saw him?"  
Hitomi's eyebrows lesson their downward angle, his eyes go half-lidded. He's annoyed. "The channels on the television are turning by themselves." He holds up his hand, a bloody bite mark is stretched across the side, under the knuckle of his little finger. "And the remote has suddenly grown teeth." It's not a joke. The sarcasm is barely in his voice, stifled by some emotion I can't place. "Get rid of it."  
"You know I can't." I had tried before. He ignored me unless I prayed. Even then, he had a tendency to return like a stray cat.  
"It can't be here. You know that."  
Frustration began its ascent into my chest, began to slither under my skin. " _What do you want me to do?_ "  
Hitomi's eyes narrow. "Control your emotions, first. The last thing we need is it getting 'revenge' on your behalf." Hitomi wasn't a grudge holder, but almost dying because your girlfriend is stupid is probably a good reason to hold one. "Tell it to leave. Pray. Throw anointed oil at it."  
"I haven't any faith to anoint the oil with, nor to pray to get rid of him."  
"We both know only you can get away with picking a fight, Lucy." What he really wants is proof that I've turned from the Dark side. That I chose him over Klove. "I really don't need more scars. What are we going to say to our children when we have them?"  
"One thing at a time," I tell him. Klove stands behind Hitomi, to his left. He smiles and taps claw-like fingers against his chin.  
Hitomi eventually realizes what I'm looking at and turns in the direction of my gaze.  
Always surprising me, he looks right at Klove, even though Klove is invisible to him. "Here?"  
Klove's mouth stretches into a grin. "I guess They gave him a gift." He stares straight into Hitomi's face. "Are you sure he won't party with us?"  
"Yes." I'm not sure whose question I'm answering.  
Klove's hands fully turn into claws as he pushes Hitomi into the open door, leaving marks across his chest.  
Hitomi hisses through clenched teeth. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name." I'm horrified as Klove's teeth leave bloody marks on Hitomi's torso, his claws leave pouring welts. I am frozen with fear. But Hitomi, that damnable man doesn't stop except to gasp at particularly deep marks. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven."  
Klove pauses, turns to me as he licks Hitomi's blood from his lips. "That prayer is so overused." He grins, showing his teeth. "It's not as funny as when people try to bind me though. That's fucking hilarious."  
"You should stop." It takes a minute to realize that small voice is mine.  
Hitomi is pale, chest heaving. "Go on, Lucy. Break the blood bond. You can do it."  
"Go on." Klove mocks. "Go on, Lucy. Try it."  
My eyes flit from Hitomi to Klove and back.  
And I realize I can't do it.  
I love Hitomi. I do.  
But I want Klove.  
I'm too scared that I'll be alone again with no one to turn to. And Klove, although a bastard, had kept me sane when I had pushed Hitomi away. When I was so mad at him that I was screaming hate and kicking him out of the house his income covered a little over half of. He still payed rent all those months, even though he didn't have to. He could have let me sink. Even though he was abused pretty heavily.  
I want Klove.  
But I owe Hitomi. "Get out, Klove."  
Klove's brow goes into his hairline. "What?"  
"You will no longer get anything from me. You should leave."  
He looks hurt. "Ouch." He then turns to Hitomi. "I guess all bets are off then." His body once more collides with Hitomi's.  
Hitomi struggles against him. "Get off me, you son of a b- _Jesus!_ " Hitomi's cry from a vicious bite to his trapezius, seems to cause an instant shift in the atmosphere. Klove doesn't shriek. He simply disappears, reappearing down the hall long enough for me to see him standing there, half turned to me, eyes dark but face neutral. And then he evaporates, he looked like shadows dispersing as mist.  
"Thank you," Hitomi whispers to someone standing behind me. The air is light and smells fresh. Sweet.  
And the light itself is brighter.  
"You need to ask God to break that blood bond," Says Hitomi. "It won't be easy. But it'll keep coming back until you close all the doors in its face."  
There's an expectant pause.  
So I shrug. "Fine. I'll try."


End file.
